Devil is a loser
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: -post "would you like a monster man"- Draco est seul. Arrogant, cynique et seul. Viktor n'est pas mignon. Célèbre, riche, mais pas mignon.


Auteur : sofi  
><span>Rating<span> : rien de particulier (mâle/mâle suggérer)  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rollings et la chanson la chanson est issue de l'album _The Monster Show_ de Lordi.  
><span>Genre<span> : yaoi. Draco/Krum  
><span>Note <span>: l'histoire se passe après _"Would you love a monster man"_. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu cette histoire : Hermione vit avec Lucius. Martin est leur elfe de maison. Harry a été retrouvé dans un coma profond après son combat contre Voldemort (qui est mort). Et Draco est devenu un couturier très couru dans le monde sorcier.

_**DEVIL IS A LOSER**_

_Cause the devil is a loser and he's my bitch  
>For better or for worse and you don't care which<br>Cause the devil is a loser and he's my bitch  
>Runnin' into trouble you skitch! <em>

Devil is a loser, by LORDI_  
><em>

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre et le mois de juillet venait de commencer. Draco Malfoy fixait sans vraiment le voir le corset d'une robe de soirée qu'il venait de finir.  
>Maintenant que Pansy était partie, il n'avait plus aucune raison, ni aucune envie, de rentrer chez lui le soir venu. Personne ne l'y attendait.<br>Il soupira.  
>Luna était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et Ron veillait sur elle plus que jamais.<br>Ginny et Harry allaient se marier. D'ici quelques semaines, à la fin de l'été.  
>Il soupira de nouveau.<br>Harry.

888

Quand onze mois après la Bataille, il avait vu entrer dans son appartement un mini hibou hyperactif bien que trempé par les giboulées de mars, avec un message aussi court que joyeux de la part de Ron :_  
>Il est réveillé!<em>  
>Draco s'était senti soulagé.<br>Mais quand il était allé lui rendre visite à Sainte-Mangouste trois jours plus tard, il était devenu livide. Harry, pâle et bien trop maigre pour sa taille, ne tenait assis que parce qu'il était attaché à la chaise à l'aide d'une très large ceinture en tissu et Ginny le faisait manger une compote comme un petit bébé.  
>Quand elle avait remarqué la présence du Serpentard, la jeune femme s'était levée en souriant :<br>-Oh! Harry, tu as la visite de Draco! Bonjour!  
>Mais Draco, qui n'avait même pas réussi à croiser le regard de toute façon éteint de son ami, avait hurlé :<br>-Réveillé? En quoi il est réveillé! Ça sert à quoi qu'il soit le Survivant si c'est pour n'être que... que... CA?  
>Sans attendre de réponse, Malfoy était parti en claquant la porte. Il n'avait pas entendu Ginny pleurer. Pas plus qu'il ne l'avait vu prendre Harry dans ses bras et lui caresser doucement les cheveux.<br>Le soir même, Ron était venu chez lui. Sans un mot, le rouquin lui avait envoyé un coup de poing au visage et il était reparti en marmonnant «Foutu Serpentard». Le coup laissa au blond un œil au beurre noir les deux semaines qui suivirent.  
>Deux semaines, suivi de deux autres où Draco se terra dans les bibliothèques, lisant tous ce qui lui tombait sous la main à propos du coma. La plupart des ouvrages étaient moldus. Mais peu lui importait : il voulait savoir, comprendre.<br>Le sauver.

Quand il revint à Sainte-Mangouste, ce fut les bras chargés d'un énorme bouquet coloré, d'un vase et d'un sac.  
>-Bonjour Potter.<br>Harry, maintenu à sa chaise devant la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin où le printemps s'annonçait, ne tourna pas la tête.  
>Malfoy posa le vase sur la commode et entreprit d'arranger les fleurs tout en faisant la conversation. Cela portait essentiellement sur son travail à la boutique, sur le dernier match de Quidditch auquel il avait assisté et sur le temps qui virait enfin au beau. Lorsque la composition florale lui plu, Draco alla fouiller dans son sac et en sorti un rouleau.<br>C'était un grand poster de l'équipe des Canons de Chudleys qu'il accrocha en face du lit. Les joueurs regardèrent autour d'eux et bien vite, enfourchèrent leur balais.  
>-Je ne sais pas si voir un Weasley jouer te serra agréable. Une foutue belette sur un balai...<br>-Et c'est une autre belette qui dit ça...  
>La voix était enrouée et atone. Draco se figea. Juste quelques secondes. Puis, lentement, il se retourna : Harry lui souriait. Il résista à l'envie de serrer dans ses bras le corps encore trop faible de son ami et se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil aux papiers médicaux accrochés au lit en lançant :<br>-Comment va la Belle au bois dormant?  
>-Mieux.<br>-Je vois que ta courbe de poids remonte. Tu as dépassé les cinquante-cinq kilos.  
>-Molly est une bonne cuisinière.<br>-Ta masse musculaire va se reformer. Tu as des séances de rééducation?  
>-Hum. Réapprendre à parler, à compter, revenir dans notre monde...» Harry s'arrêta essoufflé. La conversation le fatiguait physiquement. Enfin il reprit : «... et un médicomage vient tous les jours pour me faire bouger.<br>Draco retourna à son sac et en sorti assez de confiseries pour que leur vue provoque une crise de foie. Il prit une chocogrenouille avant de prendre une chaise, de s'assoir près de Harry et de lui fourrer le chocolat dans la bouche.  
>-Merchi.<br>-Je suis passé devant la boutique des jumeaux... ces deux là ne risquent pas la faillite...  
>Harry s'arrêta de mâcher, l'air horrifié. Draco se mit à rire :<br>-Non, non, ce n'est pas chez eux que j'ai acheté les bonbons!  
>-Ché chur?<br>-Mais oui! Mange!  
>La conversation continua d'un ton joyeux, Draco parlant beaucoup et Harry écoutant les nouvelles de l'extérieur. Alors que le Ron du poster venait faire un petit coucou, Malfoy soupira :<br>-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Tu le répètes, tu es mort.  
>-Mmmh ?» Harry avait levé un sourcil l'air perplexe.<br>-Lorsqu' après tous ces mois d'entrainement, j'ai enfin réussi ma première transformation en animagus... Quand j'ai vu dans un miroir ce que j'étais... j'ai vite repris forme humaine. Je me suis mis à pleurer en tapant du pieds comme un enfant et à balancer à travers la pièce tout ce qui était à ma portée. Quand je me suis enfin calmé, Pansy m'a expliqué que d'après elle, vu que j'avais déjà été sous cette forme une fois, le corps avait du s'en souvenir et que... enfin, par Morgane! En belette... C'est pathétique.  
>Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur.<br>-Et comment va Pansy d'ailleurs?  
>-Ginny ne t'a pas … ? Je suppose que ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, de toute façon... Nous nous sommes séparés. Il y a quatre mois.<br>Harry resta silencieux. Son ami semblait soudain fatigué.  
>-Pansy est mignonne, intelligente. Très intelligente. De sang-pur... Elle a toutes les qualités que je cherche! Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup... alors pourquoi ça n'a pas marché?<br>-Je crois que dans une relation, le «beaucoup» est en trop.  
>-Hmph. On était heureux tous les deux, je pense, mais... mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas la personne qu'il me fallait.» Draco haussa les épaules. «On mange souvent ensemble le midi quand elle prends sa pause. Elle passe à la boutique, on parle de son travail à la Gazette, des derniers ragots de Skeeter et... et par Mordred, je déteste quand Pansy a raison.<br>Il se passa une main devant le visage d'un air las.  
>-Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi, Harry.<br>-Ta grande gueule, ton sale caractère, tes cheveux trop fin, ta langue de serpent... la liste est encore longue! Je continue?  
>Malfoy se retourna pour voir Ron, en chair et en os cette fois, sur le pas de la porte.<br>-Weasley... forcément. Et mes cheveux ne sont pas TROP fin. Ils sont soyeux.  
>-Comme les poils d'une belette...<br>Harry regarda le ping-pong vocal de ses deux amis en se retenant de rire. Puis il bailla. Ron fut aussitôt près de lui pour l'aider à le détacher et faire les pas qui le séparaient du lit.  
>-Je repasserai demain, après notre victoire sur les Frelons.<br>-Je n'en doute pas. A demain Ron.» murmura Harry qui luttait pour ne pas dormir. « Draco... merci... et ne t'inquiète pas: tu...  
>Mais les derniers mots ne furent qu'un grognement : Harry était déjà au pays des songes.<p>

888

Cette entrevue à l'hôpital fut suivie de beaucoup d'autres, mais jamais Draco n'avait demandé à Harry pourquoi il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il faut dire que le Survivant était entouré par une véritable armée! Quand ce n'était pas Molly, Ginny ou un membre de la fratrie Weasley, c'était Hagrid. Et si ce n'était pas le géant qui s'occupait d'Harry, c'était Rémus et Tonks, Hermione... ou n'importe quel membre de l'ordre du Phénix. Même Rogue venait régulièrement lui rendre visite!  
>-Tu as un emploi du temps de ministre !» lui avait dit Draco, moitié riant, moitié boudant.<br>-Oh, je demanderai à Kingsley...» répondit Harry. «Il m'a proposé un poste au ministère, avec titre honorifique et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Franchement, tu me vois derrière un bureau à faire de la paperasse à longueur de journée ?  
>-Je t'imagine encore moins professeur à Poudlard...<br>-Madame Bibine n'est plus toute jeune. Remonter sur un balai, arpenter de nouveau les couloirs de l'école... J'ai toujours considéré Pourdlard comme ma maison, plus que n'importe quel autre endroit. Et Ginny pourra enfin enseigner l'étude des Moldus, chose qu'elle avait refusé à cause de moi.  
>-Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... » singea Draco avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.<br>Harry lui tira la langue :  
>-Nous deux, cela n'aurai jamais marché, tu le sais bien. Et puis tu nous vois promener un griffon que l'on aurai appelé Chouchou, main dans la main, le jour de la balade dominicale?<br>-J'imagine très bien : avec une petite maison cosy près de l'océan et tout un service d'assiettes en porcelaine accroché au mur!  
>Harry lui lança un coussin que le Serpentard évita... mais pas Severus qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.<br>-Potter! 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor!

888

Draco se secoua. Il vérifia les moindres coutures du corset, les moindres boutons et satisfait de son travail, ferma boutique.  
>C'est à regret qu'il arriva chez lui. Ce chez lui qui avait été un «chez nous». Pansy lui avait laissé l'appartement et à moitié par manque de temps à moitié par nostalgie malsaine, il l'avait gardé. Il sentait bien ce soir que ce n'était plus possible. Qu'il devait avancer.<br>Mais en avait-il encore la volonté?  
>Martin lui avait préparé le repas. Il avait même dressé la table et posé l<em>a Gazette du sorcier <em>sur le fauteuil à coté de la cheminée. Draco mangea sans appétit, en se demandant comment l'elfe de maison faisait pour s'occuper en même temps de la demeure du Cheshire, de sa boutique et de son petit appartement.  
>Il s'installa ensuite confortablement pour lire le journal. Et poussa un soupir en l'ouvrant :<br>A la Une s'étalait la victoire écrasante de l'équipe de quidditch bulgare sur celle de France avec un score de 210 à 0. Sur la photographie qui accompagnait l'article, Krum souriait en jouant avec le vif d'or. Draco soupira derechef mais ne prêta pas vraiment attention au billet qui retranscrivait le match.  
>Il se rappelait leur première rencontre depuis Poudlard. Elle avait eu lieu dans la maison de son père.<br>Et cela s'était très mal passé.

888

Pansy l'avait quitté cinq jours auparavant et comme souvent le dimanche, Lucius invita son fils à prendre le thé. Draco avait accepté pour ne pas se retrouver seul.  
>Martin l'avait débarrassé de sa cape de voyage et le blond se rendait dans le petit salon. Alors qu'il passait devant la bibliothèque, il entendit des voix et des rires. Il y entra donc en pensant trouver son père et Hermione entrain de converser sur tel ou tel ouvrage, comme ils pouvaient le faire pendant des heures. Il trouva Hermione, oui, mais blotti dans les bras du Bulgare.<br>-Alorrs je lui ai demandé ce qu'il...  
>-Tu n'as pas honte, sale sang-de-bourbe?<br>Le visage de la Gryphondor s'était décomposé et Viktor s'était tu. Draco, fulminant de rage, avait sorti sa baguette :  
>-Et sous son propre toit. Tu n'es qu'une train...gnph.<br>Krum s'était levé et avait fait les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Draco avant de le plaquer violemment contre un mur, une main serrée autour de son cou. La première chose que remarqua le serpentard à ce moment là, ce ne fut ni le regard noir et profond braqué sur lui, ni l'odeur de cuir mêlée au ylang-ylang...ce fut les trois anneaux d'argent à son oreille droite. Ils donnaient au Bulgare un air de vaurien qui le rendait... La voix chaude au ton autoritaire de Krum empêcha Draco d'approfondir la question :  
>-Excuse-toi. Maintenant.<br>Il n'est même pas en colère!» réalisa Draco avec effarement. «Il va me passer à tabac et il n'est même pas en colère.  
>-On ne se bat pas dans MA bibliothèque!<br>L'entrée de Lucius n'avait pas été des plus silencieuses. Néanmoins, Krum ne relâcha pas sa prise. Draco sentit la panique l'envahir :  
>-Père...<br>Les doigts se resserrent autour de son cou.  
>-Il y a des mots qui mettent en colèrre, Malfoy. D'aborrd des excuses. Aprrès, des explications.<br>-Viktor, oublie ça. S'il te plait.» Demanda Hermione «Ce n'est pas grave. Pas pour moi, en tout cas.  
>-Comme tu veux.» Dit le Bulgare en desserrant enfin ses doigts de la gorge de Draco.<br>-Bien, maintenant que ton ami a cessé de vouloir tuer mon fils, peux-tu m'expliquer, Tendre Cœur?  
>-Nous étions dans la méridienne, l'un contre l'autre et Viktor me racontait tout ce qu'il avait du faire pour trouver une idée de cadeau de Noël pour ses parents.<br>Draco la regarda d'un air profondément incrédule :  
>-Tu avais besoin d'être dans ses bras pour ça?<br>-Cela faisait des semaines que je ne l'avait pas vu!  
>Devant l'air cette fois choqué du couturier, Viktor se mit à rire. Draco leva un sourcil perplexe.<br>-Tu sais Drraco, si quelqu'un doit êtrre inquiet ici, c'est Herrmione. Parrce que mon cœurr apparrtient définitivement aux blonds cyniques et arrrogants!  
>Et de décrocher un sourire ravageur à Lucius. Qui se frotta l'arête du nez d'un geste las.<br>-Franchement Tendre Cœur, tu pourrai mieux choisir tes amis.  
>Hermione prit un air candide :<br>-Mais? Viktor a le sang pur et il a étudié la magie noire!  
>Lucius fit un effort pour réprimer son fou rire alors qu'il désignait la porte du doigt :<br>-Filez aider Martin pour les petits gâteaux.  
>Lorsque ils furent seuls, il se posta devant Draco et lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule :<br>-Je sais ce qu'ils ont été l'un pour l'autre, fils. Et je sais ce qu'ils sont _maintenant_ l'un pour l'autre. Fais lui confiance.  
>Le reste de l'après-midi se passa de façon civilisé même si la conversation savait semblé un peu artificielle.<p>

Ils s'étaient revu une (brève) seconde fois en janvier, lors d'un match amical entre la Bulgarie et le Portugal. Lucius avait été retenu durant tout le week-end -comme Arthur et les trois quarts des employés du ministère- pour travailler sur une maison où l'on avait trouvé une horloge pourvu d'une intelligence relative. Hermione avait -presque- supplié Draco de l'accompagner :  
>-Draco, la terre ne va pas arrêter de tourner parce que tu fermes ta boutique une journée.<br>-Non, mais je pourrai travailler à mes commandes et...  
>-Et je suis sur que voir du monde te fera du bien.<br>-J'en vois tous les jours au magasin.  
>-Draco!<br>-Tu me harcèleras jusqu'à ce que je cède, c'est cela?  
>Alors il avait cédé. Et dans les tribunes bondées d'un stade perdu au beau milieu d'un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi.<br>Puis les Vélanes avaient paradé suivit par l'équipe des Vautours de Vratsa dans leur robes écarlates... et Draco avait arrêté de marmonner sur la chaleur, sur le bruit, sur l'inconfort des sièges. Les balais de Bragas firent à leur tour leur entré, mais le Serpentard n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Le vol de Krum était... magique.  
>Il avait la carrure d'un Batteur. Comment pouvait-il être aussi rapide, aussi agile?<br>-Comme s'il était une créature de l'air! Comme s'il était maître du vent!» s'était extasié une fois un commentateur porté sur la poésie.  
>En le voyant ce jour là, Draco était d'accord avec lui.<br>Après le match acharné qui vit néanmoins la défaite des Vautours, Hermione, suivi d'un Draco réticent, prit la direction des vestiaires pour féliciter Viktor. Ils attendirent que les journalistes libèrent enfin les joueurs pour se diriger vers le Bulgare. Draco se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour tout salut et resta silencieux le temps qu'ils passèrent tous les trois. Temps qui fut somme toute assez court, Viktor devant retrouver son entraineur et le reste de son équipe.

La troisième fois qu'il avait vu le Bulgare... en fait c'était Krum qui était entré dans sa boutique le premier jour du mois de mars. Habillé d'une tunique noire, d'un pantalon bouffant de la même couleur et d'une cape de voyage, il avait les cheveux trempés par le crachin qui tombait sur Londres depuis le matin.  
>-Bonjourr, Drraco.<br>-Krum.  
>-Pourr toi.<br>Il lui tendit un petit objet en laine fait de deux pompons reliés ensemble, un rouge et un blanc. Draco haussa un sourcil.  
>-C'est un marrtenitsi. Une trradition chez nous. Si tu y accorrdes une quelconque imporrtance, porrte le au poignet et ne l'enlève que lorrsque tu apperverras une cigogne, une hirrondelle ou un arrbrre en fleurr.<br>-Oh. Merci.  
>Viktor avait la main sur la poignée quand le blond demanda :<br>-Pourquoi?  
>-Pourr te prrotéger, t'apporrter santé, forrce et longue vie.<br>Puis le Bulgare partit. Draco murmura en regardant l'objet :  
>-Ce n'était pas ce «pourquoi» là, Krum.<br>Mais il avait noué le talisman autour de son poignet gauche. A la mi avril, lorsqu'en se rendant à Sainte Mangouste pour saluer Harry, il vit que le lilas du parc en face de son appartement portait ses premières fleurs, il l'enleva. En rentrant au magasin, ne sachant trop quoi faire de ces pompons, il les accrocha à la lampe qui éclairait sa table de travail. Lorsque quelques jours plus tard, Hermione avait vu le porte bonheur, elle avait regardé Draco d'un air étrange mais, alors que le blond s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui relate la naissance de cette tradition qui remontait à la création du premier royaume bulgare -il s'était renseigné-,ou n'importe quoi d'autre qu'elle eu apprit dans ses sacro-saints bouquins, elle était resté silencieuse.

La quatrième fois -et dernière à ce jour- qu'il vit Krum, ce fut durant le second dimanche du mois de juin. Draco s'était rendu dans le Cheshire de bonne heure pour aider Martin au jardin. A dix heure trente, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'après plus de trois heure de travail, un thé serait le bienvenu. L'elfe s'était éclipsé pour aller le préparer et le Serpentard s'était dirigé vers la salle d'eau la plus proche. Les mains propres et le visage rafraichit, il se rendait à la cuisine, songeant à demander à Martin d'ajouter quelques sablés à la cannelle quand il entendit la voix d'Hermione :  
>-Vik! Allez! Debout!<br>La jeune femme frappait à la porte d'une des chambre d'amis. Draco s'arrêta :  
>-Un problème Gran... Hermione?<br>-C'est Viktor. Dès qu'il fait plus de 16 degrés dans une chambre, il dort comme un loir.  
>-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le secouer?<br>-Pour éviter que tu t'époumones en me voyant près de son lit.  
>Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant mais Hermione souriait de façon espiègle. Elle reprit en s'adressant à la porte :<br>-VI-IK! Le lunch ne va pas t'attendre!  
>Mais aucune réponse ne leur parvint. Hermione, les mains sur les haches, poussa un profond soupir :<br>-La prochaine fois, je le fais dormir dans les cachots!  
>-Je vais aller le réveiller, ton Bulgare.<br>La Gryphondor allait répliquer mais Draco ouvrait déjà la porte et avançait dans la pièce. Hermione murmura un «Oh, et puis il s'en rendra compte assez vite...» avant de partir vers la cuisine.  
>Draco marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'au lit. Il savait qu'il disposait d'une arme redoutable pour réveiller les plus fainéants : ses mains.<br>Enfin, cela fonctionnait très bien avec Théo.  
>Il lui suffisait de poser ses deux mains sur le dos du garçon endormi pour qu'il se réveille en hurlant. Nott lui avait dit une fois que ce n'était pas possible pour un être vivant d'avoir un corps aussi froid. Il avait même accroché des gousses d'ail au dessus de son oreiller en tirant la langue à Malfoy.<br>Draco s'approcha donc du lit de Krum en souriant. Mais son sourire s'effaça très vite. Théodore dormait avec un pyjama. Et au moins trois couvertures.  
>Pas Krum.<br>Nu, sans même un drap pour le couvrir, au moins dormait-il sur le ventre. Par la lumière du soleil radieux qui filtrait des volets clos, Draco pouvait contempler le corps musculeux de l'Attrapeur. Il devinait même sans le voir parfaitement un tatouage à l'épaule.  
>-Krum! Par Mordred, réveille-toi!<br>La respiration de Viktor toujours aussi lente, le Serpentard s'approcha en soupirant :  
>-Je vais le regretter. Oh, je sens que je vais le regretter...<br>Et il posa fermement ses mains sur les reins du Bulgare. Qui se crispa en poussant un grognement. La peau de Draco fut parcouru de frissons, qu'il préféra mettre sur le compte de la peur.  
>Ne constatant pas d'autres réactions de la part de Krum, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale et un autre grognement lui parvint. Le blond pesta intérieurement, en se forçant d'oublier les frissons qui l'avaient reprit : quand ce fichu Bulgare allait-il se réveiller?<br>Remontant doucement, ses doigts se posèrent sur la nuque de Viktor. Qui grogna pour la troisième fois.  
>Draco se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier quand le Bulgare le fit basculer sur le matelas et s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre.<br>-Bonjourr, Drraco.  
>-Krum.» Draco essayait de garder son sang-froid, d'ignorer l'érection de son ainé et ses mains qui retenaient ses poignets. «Le lunch est servi.<br>-Je te rremercie d'avoirr prrit la peine de me rréveiller, Drraco. » Viktor lui mordilla le cou avant de se lever et de ramasser ses habits « Mais si cela doit se reprroduirre, utilise un sceau d'eau frroide, pas des carresses.  
>Draco glapit un «Ce n'était pas des caresses!» avant de quitter la chambre et de se rendre directement au jardin pour continuer le travail. Tout en tuteurant les plants de dahlias, son cerveau repassait la scène en boucle.<br>Jamais Théo n'avait réagit comme ça! Et Théo ne l'avait jamais fait réagir comme ça non plus... D'accord il lui était souvent arrivé de regarder Blaise sous la douche. Mais c'était Blaise!  
>Il avait réussit à éviter le Bulgare le reste de la journée... et l'avait chassé de son esprit jusqu'à maintenant.<p>

Après un soupir d'exaspération -pour l'article, pour lui même parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se comprendre, pour le thé froid à avoir trop rêvassé- Draco referma le journal d'un geste sec.  
>Le lendemain Harry lui rendrait visite.<p>

888

Alors que le Survivant se tenait sur son palier, Draco jeta un regard noir à la canne sur laquelle s'appuyait Harry et le laissa entrer, sa jambe droite trop raide rendant sa démarche malaisée.  
>-Je ne me ferais jamais à ça.»Souffla le blond.<br>-On s'habitue, tu sais. Et puis, ça ne m'empêche pas de voler alors...  
>-Ce n'est pas une raison.<br>-Ginny trouve que la canne me donne un air plus mature.  
>-Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes...<br>Comme Draco fronçait les sourcils, Harry sourit en énumérant:  
>-Regarde Fleur avec Bill, ou Mione avec ton père... apparemment les hommes blessés ont un <em>quelque chose<em> en plus...  
>-Oh. Dans ce cas, tu aurai du me laisser entre les griffes de Greyback cette nuit là, au lieu de m'avoir secouru tel le sale petit courageux Gryphondor que tu es. Je serai entouré de toute une cour!<br>-Tu serai mort, Draco...  
>-Une cour fantomatique, alors.»Précisa-t-il, désinvolte.<br>Harry le regarda d'un air anxieux : Draco parlait souvent de sa propre mort comme d'une chose peut importante et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Avec un soupir, Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil et se servi sans vergogne dans l'assiette de petits sablés à la cannelle.  
>-Et que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir la visite d'un Saint Homme en ma modeste demeure?» Ne pu s'empêcher de railler Draco.<br>-C'est au sujet de mon mariage.  
>-Tu ne va pas toi aussi me demander...<p>

888

Au début du mois de juin, Blaise était venu le voir. Il avait eu la gentillesse de lui préparer un petit cadeau pour son anniversaire : de la dentelle de France.  
>Mais il n'était pas venu seul. Une femme, très belle, l'accompagnait. Son ami fit les présentation. Anne était tout comme Blaise, professeur à Beaux-Bâtons.<br>-Nous allons nous marier.  
>Draco cligna des yeux, ravala un sarcasme et réussi à sourire.<br>-Mes félicitations.  
>-J'ai deux choses à te demander. Je veux que tu sois mon témoin. Et je veux que la robe d'Anne soit de ta main.<br>Le couturier reposa délicatement la tasse qu'il tenait sur sa soucoupe.  
>-Tu ne t'ai pas dit que tu allais me briser le cœur? Que, comprenant que mon amour ne serai jamais partagé, j'allai mettre toute cette passion dans la création d'une robe magnifique, pour me rendre compte que ce serai le <em>chef d'œuvre<em> de ma vie et de me suicider le soir de sa finition dans mon atelier?  
>La professeur d'histoire regardait son amant et l'ami de celui-ci, droits dans leurs fauteuils, buvant leur thé comme de parfaits gentlemen. Puis Blaise sourit :<br>-Si bien sur. Mais le monde de la haute couture s'en remettra.  
>Draco lui rendit son sourire :<br>-Fumier.  
>La discussion avait continué sur un ton léger (Blaise avait même fait rire Draco quand il répondit d'un air amusé au sujet de son poste de professeur de potion «Oh, tu sais, on est doué pour la création de poison dans la famille.») et le temps passa trop vite. Devant le portoloin, ils se promirent de ne plus mettre autant de temps avant de se revoir et Blaise serra Draco dans ses bras.<p>

888

-Tu ne va pas toi aussi me demander de coudre la robe de...  
>-Rassure-toi. C'est juste un problème d'intendance.» le coupa Harry.<br>-Je suis censé être rassuré?  
>-Il faudrait simplement que tu héberges une ou deux personnes. Il y aura des tentes sur la colline, ton père s'est proposé pour prêter sa demeure du Cheshire mais...<br>-Si ce n'est que cela... enfin, je te préviens : je garde MON lit.  
>-Super! Je vais envoyer un hibou à Krum pour lui...<br>-KRUM! Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dis! L'appartement est définitivement trop petit. Le canapé inconfortable.  
>Harry réussi a réprimer un sourire.<br>-D'accord, d'accord. On s'arrangera pour agrandir _encore_ les tentes.

888

La saison de quidditch battait son plein et Krum faisait souvent la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier, au grand dam de Draco. Mais alors qu'à la mi-août pas un seul match incluant d'une façon ou d'une autre la Bulgarie n'était prévu, Draco espérait prendre tranquillement son thé en lisant quelques nouvelles, le biscuit au gingembre qu'il avait commencé à grignoter lui resta en travers de la gorge. La photographie en première page de la Gazette ne bougeait pas (_Par Morgane, encore heureux!_) : c'était la couverture du magazine allemand _Männer. _Draco s'ébouillanta avec son thé pour faire passer le biscuit, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. L'image était toujours là.  
>Viktor, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon en cuir, était avachi contre le bras d'un trône drapé de velours cramoisi, son pied gauche sur l'accoudoir opposé alors que sa jambe droite se balançait dans le vide. Mais plus que la pose lascive, c'était le regard du Bulgare qui faisait frissonner Draco.<br>Il froissa le journal en boule, le jeta dans la cheminé avant d'y lancer un _incendio_ rageur.  
>Deux jours plus tard, Krum accordait un interview à la Gazette.<br>_La Gazette du Sorcier_ : Parlons un peu de votre vie privée, voulez-vous?  
><em>Viktor Krum, avec un adorable sourire désinvolte et son accent à couper au couteau<em> : Pourquoi pas.  
><em>LGdS<em> : Vous venez de défrayer la chronique en posant à moitié nu pour la couverture d'un magazine moldu homosexuel... regrettez-vous?  
><em>V.K<em>. : Je me demande vraiment ce qui dérange le plus les gens : que ce soit un magazine moldu ou que se soit un magazine pour la population gay. Et pour répondre à votre question, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de regretter mes actes.  
><em>LGdS<em> : Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela?  
><em>V.K. en riant<em> : Par jeu! Le photographe m'a abordé dans la rue alors que j'étais en vacances. J'ai accepté.  
><em>LGdS<em> : C'était votre façon de faire votre coming-out?  
><em>V.K.<em> : Je ne me suis jamais caché. Regardez ma relation avec Jakub!_(ndlr : l'entraineur des Vautours)_  
><em>LGdS<em> : Est-ce que l'évolution de votre relation a changé quelque chose au niveau professionnel?  
><em>V.K. -en riant-<em>: Vous voulez parler de notre rupture? Par Merlin c'était il y a deux ans! On est resté vraiment bons amis. Et je ne changerai d'entraineur pour rien au monde... mais vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air de vouloir m'entendre parler technique de quidditch pendant des heures.  
><em>LGdS <em>: Depuis deux ans justement, vous êtes très discret sur votre vie amoureuse...  
><em>V.K.<em> : J'aime la tranquillité. Je n'ai aucune envie que mon compagnon soit exhibé comme une bête de foire...  
><em>LGdS<em> : Et que pense-t-il de ces photos?  
><em>V.K.<em> _dans un grand éclat de rire_ : Par Morgane, que font les journalistes? Je suis célibataire depuis quelques mois déjà.  
><em>LgdS <em>: Le cœur de Viktor Krum est donc à prendre?  
><em>V.K.<em> : Je préfèrerais le garder dans ma cage thoracique, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient...  
><em>P. Parkinson pour votre journal.<em>

888

Le jour du mariage de Ginny et d'Harryfut bientôt là.  
>Alors que Lucius, Hermione et Draco discutaient au abord de la prairie où allait se dérouler la cérémonie, ils virent venir à eux Viktor. Draco se força à respirer. Le Bulgare portait toujours ses trois anneaux d'argent à l'oreille droite et des vêtements moldus : des boots en cuir noir, un pantalon en jean usé, un t-shirt sans manche et près du corps couleur rouge sang qui laissait voir au niveau de l'épaule gauche le tatouage qu'il avait déjà entraperçu : un crâne serrant un couteau entre les dents.<br>Hermione lui sourit en lui tendant les bras :  
>-Viktor! Tu es...<br>-A tomber par terrre en hurrlant de désirr.» Coupa ce dernier en riant. «Enfin, c'est ce que Charrlie m'a dit en venant me cherrcher au Porrtoloin.  
>-J'espère pour toi que Kingsley ne l'a pas entendu.<br>-Hélas...

888

Draco en était à son troisième Ogden's Old Firewhisky quand Krum s'attabla à côté de lui.  
>-Lâche moi, Krum.<br>-Je n'ai encorre rrien dis.  
>-Pas besoin de commencer alors. Pas envie d'entendre une quelconque morale.<br>-Je ne suis pas là pourr te faire la morrale.  
>-Tant mieux, ma soirée est déjà assez pourrie comme ça.<br>-Oh?  
>-Un de mes meilleurs amis se marie, mon meilleur ennemi est un papa comblé, mon ex a l'air bien plus heureuse avec cette moitié de cracmol de Londubat qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avec moi...»<br>Londubat? Viktor réfléchissait. Londubat... LE Londubat? Ce célèbre explorateur-botaniste qui avait vécu vingt mois dans la forêt amazonienne à la recherche d'une plante légendaire et qui l'avait trouvé ?  
>Draco, malgré son état passablement ivre, remarqua l'air incrédule du Bulgare :<br>-Tu l'as pas connu à l'école : un incapable grassouillet. Bref. Où j'en étais?... Ah oui.. et pour finir, mon père qui s'affiche avec une sang-de-bourbe qui a la moitié de son âge.  
>-Je pourrai t'arrracher la langue pourr ce que tu viens de dirre.<br>-Ouais, t'as déjà essayer. Mais vas-y... mets fin à mon existence pathétique. Te gène pas.  
>-Je suis pas là pourr ça non plus.<br>-Alors pour quelle foutue raison t'es ici, par Mordred!  
>-Mes copains...» Viktor eu un vague geste de la main vers Fleur, Bill, les jumeaux, Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint. «... voudrraient savoirr si tu me trrouves mignon.<br>-Que fout Flint ici?» fut la première réaction du Serpentard que la présence de son ancien capitaine étonnait.  
>-Si Harrry a invité Dubois, il devait bien s'attendrre à voirr Flint aussi.<br>Draco fronça un sourcil d'incompréhension. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la soirée, en les voyant danser ensemble, que Malfoy réalisa avec ébahissement la situation. Et percuta Hagrid de plein fouet. Cet imbécile lourdaud ne s'excusa même pas.  
>Mais pour l'instant Viktor insistait:<br>-Alorrs?  
>-Non.<br>-Non?  
>-Non, je ne te trouve pas mignon.<br>C'était la pure vérité.  
>Krum était la personne la plus chaude que Draco est jamais vu.<br>Il puait la sensualité.  
>Le Serpentard le trouvait … venimeux d'une certaine façon. Comme un poison dont on devenait dépendant.<br>Mais en aucun cas il n'aurait utilisé l'adjectif «mignon» pour décrire le Bulgare.  
>Mignon incluait des couettes et des froufrous roses.<br>-Tu me brrises le cœur.  
>-Comme ça on est deux.<br>Ce fut au tour de Viktor de froncer les sourcils :  
>-Alorrs, c'est vrrai? Tu es vrraiment amourreux d'Harrry?<br>Le Serpentard laissa tomber sa tête contre la table d'un air accablé. Il le regretta presque : c'était douloureux.  
>-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à Morgane?<br>-Tu viens de dirre que ta soirrée était pourrrie parce qu'Harrry se mariait.  
>-Oui! J'ai le droit d'être jaloux, non? Il est célèbre, il est richissime... et il est heureux!<br>-Toi aussi tu...  
>Draco l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et se mit à dénombrer :<br>-Ils n'ont laissé à Père que la maison du Cheshire, tout le reste a été confisqué. La seule personne que je pensais jamais pouvoir aimer m'a quitté. Et tous les matins je dois faire semblant de ne pas voir Martin qui fait disparaitre les insultes que des imbéciles laissent flotter devant mon magasin durant la nuit.  
>Et il ne lui parlait même pas des cauchemars où Greyback faisait son «travail» sans être interrompu par Harry. Encore moins -beaucoup plus récemment- des rêves érotiques dans lequel son vis à vis revenait fréquemment...<br>-Des insultes ?» Demanda Viktor.  
>-Oh ça tourne autour du thème «Crève, mangemort». Aucune imagination...<br>-Tu ne mets pas une prrotection autourr de la boutique?  
>-A quoi bon... Ils trouveraient autre chose.<br>Après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Draco avait joué avec son verre désormais vide, il demanda:  
>-Mais pourquoi on me case avec <em>Potter<em>? C'est même pas mon type!  
>-Ah?<br>-Harry est beaucoup trop gentil. Tu sais, le genre à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Le cœur sur la main. C'est à vomir... Quant à sa façon d'agir d'abord et de réfléchir ensuite... elle est tout bonnement irritante! Et puis, esthétiquement parlant, il ne me fait pas bander. Trop lisse, trop sage...  
>-Je ne suis pas frranchement quelqu'un de gentil... et je suis encorre moins sage...<br>Draco frissonna : la voix de Krum à son oreille avait quelque chose de plus enivrant que ce bon vieux Firewhisky. Alors le Serpentard se leva et sans un regard en arrière quitta la clairière. Le Bulgare le suivit des yeux en soupirant.  
>Faire la cour à un Malfoy n'était pas vraiment une sinécure.<p>

888

Après avoir marcher quelques temps, Draco s'était assis dans l'herbe, appuyé contre le tronc d'un boulot blanc. Il jouait négligemment avec un brin d'herbe quand Viktor apparu dans son champ de vision.  
>-Tu es le prremier que je fais fuirr. D'habitude je n'ai qu'à sourrirre et la perrsonne se déshabille...<br>-La fuite c'est ma spécialité.» cracha Malfoy. «Tu n'étais pas au courant? Trop lâche pour tuer ce vieux fou de Dumeldore... Trop lâche pour refuser cette marque immonde, comme une gangrène sur mon bras... Trop lâche au point de faire souffrir une amie plutôt que de m'accepter tel que je suis... Ouvre les yeux, Krum : je suis quelqu'un d'abjecte.  
>Le Bulgare dit simplement :<br>-Danse avec moi.  
>-Quoi?<br>-Danse avec moi.  
>Draco se leva, perplexe, et Viktor l'attira contre lui. Sa voix, quand il se mit à chanter, était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. La chanson parlait des rêves dans lesquels on mourrai, du sentiment d'être invisible, d'un monde de fou et de gens qui tournaient en rond.<br>Le Serpentard posa le front contre l'épaule de l'attrapeur et se laissa aller au doux balancement de la danse. Lorsque Viktor se tu, Draco ne bougea pas. Le brun le garda dans ses bras silencieusement pendant encore de longues minutes.  
>Puis il ne sentit plus rien. Rien que le poids léger d'une belette sur ses épaules. L'animal descendit de son perchoir et s'enfuit dans les buissons. Viktor soupira :<br>-Tu n'es pas lâche, Drraco. Tu es humain.

888

Lorsqu'après presqu'une heure de réflexion, Draco revint dans la prairie, il découvrit que celle-ci s'était transformée en terrain de quidditch improvisé et se rendit compte avec stupeur que son père participait. Marcus Flint le héla :  
>-Hey! Malfoy!<br>-Tu ne joues pas?  
>-Ne me parles pas de travail! Enfin, pas quand j'ai bu autant et que je peux voir Dubois jouer...'TAIN WEASLEY! T'es manchot?<br>Sur le terrain, cinq tête rousse se tournèrent vers lui et demandèrent en chœur :  
>-Lequel?<br>Flint poussa un juron et se rassit. Draco resta silencieux un petit moment, regardant Harry et Krum chercher le vif d'or. Finalement, il dit :  
>-Je ne pensais pas te voir au mariage de Potter.<br>-Franchement, moi non plus. Enfin, on n'est plus des mômes à se faire la guerre pour une question de maison... HEY DUBOIS ! Tu as de la boue dans les yeux? Même un borgne aurai vu ce cognard!  
>-Si tu veux ME critiquer, viens me le dire en face!» Répondit le gardien, se massant le bras qui avait été touché tandis que Charlie s'excusait de ne pas avoir été assez rapide.<br>Draco et son ancien capitaine discutèrent à bâton rompu durant le reste de la partie, essentiellement quidditch, parfois des jours anciens à Poudlard.

Peu de temps après la fin du match, Ron, Luna et Lysandre leur petit garçon, se retirèrent pour se reposer.  
>-Plus pour nous que pour lui!» précisa en riant Ron, alors que le bébé regardait partout avec ses grands yeux bien ouvert.<br>Puis, petit à petit, les invités partirent.  
>Alors que les jumeaux plaisantaient avec Viktor sur le fait que leur tente étaient plutôt petite mais que c'était ça où le lit juste à côté de la chambre de Ron... et du babille quasi-incessant de Lysandre, Draco se tourna vers les Weasley et décréta d'une voix froide :<br>-Désolé de vous décevoir, mais il part avec moi.  
>-Mais..?» Commencèrent Fred et Georges, en se tapant discrètement les mains dans le dos. Rendre une belette jalouse était <em>si<em> facile...  
>Comme Viktor ne bougeait pas, Malfoy continua, à peine plus aimable :<br>-Je ne vais pas passer ma nuit à t'attendre, Krum. Je travaille demain.  
>-Harrry m'avait dit que ton canapé était inconforrtable...<br>Draco qui commençait à partir, se retourna avec humeur:  
>-Par Morgane, qui te parle du canapé?<p>

FIN

BONUS 1 :  
><em>Plusieurs mois auparavant<em>  
>Marcus Flint regardait le carton d'invitation encore et encore. C'était un dimanche matin et alors qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner, un hibou aussi hystérique que minuscule était venu frapper comme une furie aux carreaux de la fenêtre, avant de repartir rapidement, non sans avoir effectué quelques loopings dans la pièce.<br>Depuis, le bacon, les œufs aux plats, les haricots et le porridge attendaient patiemment, un sort les maintenant au chaud.  
>Mais le café de Marcus avait refroidi.<br>Parce que sur la carte il pouvait lire :

_Très chers Olivier et Marcus,  
>Nous avons l'immense joie de vous inviter à notre mariage qui aura lieu à la colline de Têtafouine le 30 août.<br>Nous attendons votre réponse avant la fin de ce mois.  
>Ginny et Harry <em>

Et non pas:_  
>Très cher Olivier, blablabla - PS : tu peux venir accompagné. <em>comme ils avaient déjà reçu plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble.

Ce fut l'odeur de la nourriture qui réveilla Olivier. Il s'étira, enfila un caleçon et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
>-'jour Marc'.<br>Aucune réponse. Olivier fronça les sourcils :  
>-Marcus?<br>Mais le Serpentard ne répondait toujours pas.  
>-Je vais abandonner le poste de gardien de l'équipe de Flaquemare.<br>-Hn.  
>-On va adopter un petit gryphon.<br>-Hn-hn.  
>-Je me suis fais tatouer <em>Charlie Weasley for ever<em> sur la fesse gauche...  
>Marcus posa méticuleusement la lettre sur la <em>Gazette du sorcier<em>, qui avait été plié tout aussi méticuleusement et se leva. Voir les 95 kilos de muscle se diriger vers lui, entouré d'une aura meurtrière ne fit pas reculer Olivier, qui s'était nonchalamment adossé au mur. Lorsque Marcus envoya ses points s'écraser l'un après l'autre de part et d'autre de son visage, le gardien sourit.  
>-Ton cul est A MOI, Dubois. Comme tout le reste de ta personne. Clair?<br>-Dégage Flint, tu me bloques le passage.  
>-Tu n'aurai pas essayé de me donner un ordre, par hasard?<br>L'ancien capitaine des Serpentard avait approché son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent celles de son amant.  
>-Et ne m'embrasse pas avant le petit déjeuner...<br>Mais Marcus n'aimait pas les ordres. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin, Olivier, haletant, marmonna :  
>-C'est malin. Maintenant j'hésite entre m'attabler devant ce somptueux petit déjeuner ou continuer ce que tu as commencé...<br>-Tu hésites hein? Tu vas pas hésiter longtemps.  
>Marcus colla d'un geste brusque son bassin au sien et lui mordit le cou, arrachant au Gryphondor un grognement de plaisir. Sa bouche descendait vers son ventre quand un retentissant gargouillis s'échappa de ce dernier. Flint se détacha en riant du corps d'Olivier:<br>-Tu es détestable. Je passe derrière le quidditch et la bouffe...

888

BONUS 2 -pour Solène:

Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près d'Hermione et lui tendit un livre d'un geste las :  
>-Comment peux-tu lire CA ?<br>-Oh, je reconnais que la grammaire et le style sont plutôt mauvais mais...  
>-Non, non, non ! Je te parle de l'histoire ! Chaque fois que je lis le prénom «Bella», j'ai le portrait de la Black en tête, au mot «loup-garou», c'est Greyback qui s'impose... et quand j'ai réalisé qu'il ne manquait plus que Voldemort à la place d'Edward, j'ai faillit rendre mon petit déjeuner...<br>La jeune femme regarda le blond d'un air épouvanté avant de partir dans un fou rire qui redoubla quand Draco maugréa :  
>-Oh ça va... Ça m'apprendra à lire des livres moldus à la mode.<p>

888

BONUS 3 -pour No:

Draco cousait régulièrement des vêtements pour Viktor. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'était attelé à des habits moldus. Le Bulgare les regardaient sans dire un mot, admirant le travail de son amant.  
>-Pourrai-tu au moins dire merci...»Maugréa Draco.<br>-Tu veux que je te montrre à quelle point ma grratitude est grrande?  
>Malfoy eu un soupir las :<br>-La gratitude est un sentiment, Viktor. Pas un organe.

FIN


End file.
